Robert's Rebellion
by Pannikin725
Summary: 15 years before the beginning of A Game of Thrones another war threatened to tear Westeros apart. This is my telling of the downfall of the Targaryen Kings and The rise of Robert Baratheon.


Deep violet Eyes glowered down at a parchment with an intensity that by all rights should have set it alight. Rhaegar Targaryen threw down the message with disgust. The wife of some landed knight who must have offended his father in some fashion had written to him entreating him to take up her husband's case with the king, No doubt she imagined that Rhaegar could appeal to his better nature and secure a pardon for the demanded fool.

"Not fucking likely." Rhaegar muttered to himself bitterly, covering his face with a hand and leaning back in his chair.

In truth he did want to help. He knew whatever the man did surely wasn't worthy of the wrath of his father. However, he knew that if he were to take up the man's case it would only make things go harder for him. As it stood the knight may only lose his tongue or a few fingers, but if he were to go to his father and speak on his behalf the man may lose his head or he would be given to the king's pet pyromancers. _You will curse me for it my lady but I am doing your husband a kindness._ Bitterness forced his mouth into a tight grimace.

King Aries bore no love for his son. He had begun to suspect him of plotting against his rule from the moment he was a man grown. After his capture at Duskendale however, Aries weariness of his son became out and out loathing.

The King's Hand, Tywin Lannister, was similarly a subject of the king's suspicion and contempt. Indeed, It was beginning to spread that the proud Lord of Lannister had fallen out of favor with the king, to the delight of many ambitious and prickly men of court who resented his success and found his proud and brusque manner galling. These couriers had begun to make cruel japes at the Hand's expense and offer Tywin and his family slights in order to garner favor with the capricious king.

The whole business rankled. Rheagar held no real affection for Tywin, but he had served the realm well and had been a true friend to his father and this treatment of the proud lion seemed a shabby repayment. _At least Lannister can claim that the King loves him as he does his own blood._ The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

There came a knock at the door. "Enter," Grunted Rhaegar.

A small page boy slid into the room. "Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent to see you, My Prince."

"Thank you. Send them in." He had been waiting over a fortnight for word from his two most loyal friends and protectors.

"Yes my prince." The boy backed out of the room and a moment later Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne of the King's Guard strode into the room.

"What news do you have for me?" Rhaegar asked, "Ser Oswell?"

"I feel like a bleeding raven." Grumbled Oswell "I gave my brother your message and your gold. He said he would announce the tourney in a matter of days. It will be held in a moon's turn my prince."

"That is sooner than I imagined. Good." Said Rhaegar thoughtfully."

"Walter thinks the… generous prizes should be enough to ensure every lord and lord's son in the realm will half kill their horses to compete and be seen at this tourney not to mention every landed knight and hedge knight from Dorn to The Neck."

"Good I want as many lords in attendance as possible its past time a great council was gathered to decide what to do about my father. He has been unfit to sit the throne for years now and I won't have it said that I was the evil scheming son who snatched the crown from my father's head. If I'm to wear it I will have it set on my brow by all the high lords of The Seven Kingdoms."

Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur shared a look, "Rhaegar are you sure about this course of action. If the lords don't support you and word of this reaches your father…Its treason. Are you prepared to start a civil war?" Asked Arthur Dayne with a quiet urgency in his tone

"What am I meant to do? I can't allow my father to continue with his follies and his cruelty. The Pyromancers have a standing place in court now. He's burning people in the throne room. He ripped out Ilyn Payne's tongue for boasting about his liege lord ruling the country in truth. This can't go on. If you want to back out I understand." He saw the resolve form in both of his friends' eyes. "We're your men my prince. We're with you." Said Arthur Dayne as he knew he would.

"Yeah, we're with you," Oswell grunted, "Until your bonehead noble plans get us killed that is." Oswell grumbled but Rhaegar could see in the man's eyes that he would see this through to the end.

"Thank you my friends. Oswell could you give Arthur and I a moment please?"

The knight shrugged, "I have to go report to The Bull anyway." He walked out a little stiffly. _He doesn't think I trust him._ Rhaegar thought with a twinge of guilt. _He would only think me a fool if he knew the fool's errand I sent Arthur on._

"What of the task I set you? Did you find the Wood's Witch?"

"Yes I did. She lives somewhere near High Heart. She seen up there some nights."

"Did you bring her back with you?" Rhaegar asked knowing the answer as he asked the question."

"No my prince. I camped on High Heart for a full three nights before she turned up. She is a crown. Far too old to make the journey back with me."

"Did she explain the prophecy to you at least?" Rhaegar could see the answer to that written on his friend's face as well.

"Seven Hells!" Rhaegar cursed, "I need to know more about the prince that was promised. Is it me? Is it Viserys? A son of mine? It's driving me mad."

"She told me that she would only speak of the prince that is promised with the crown prince. If you would know you must travel to High Heart."

That cheered Rhaegar considerably. She was willing to tell him more. That was a start. He would visit her on the way to or from the tourney. High Heart and Harenhall were only a few days ride from one another.

"Thank you Arthur." Rhaegar murmured, already miles away on High Heart. "You can go."

Arthur looked for a moment as though he wanted to argue but seemed to think better of it and walked out the door as wordless as Oswell had earlier.

It took a great effort to drag his mind away from High Heart but he needed to concentrate on Harenhall. He only had a moon's turn to decide what to say to the lords. _I am sorry father. I wish I could make you believe that I don't want your burden but it is time you set it down._ Rhaegar's mouth formed a grim line. _And if you will not set it down I will be forced to wrest it from you the realm can no longer afford your rule._


End file.
